This invention relates to ice dispensing machines and to the improving of storage capacity and the improving of delivery of ice.
Ice dispensers of the storage bin type are well-known. Such devices often have helical augers which move ice towards a dispensing area. Sometimes circulating augers and dispensing augers are used conjointly.
It is highly desireable that ice circulate in the bin so that it does not form solid blocks or frozen clusters of ice cubes which may prevent dispensing.
One problem that occurs in ice cube dispensers is the bridging of ice cubes or the forming of a frozen bridge of ice cubes above augers or other conveyors. Another problem that may be encountered with ice dispensers is that ice clusters, although free to move, may block dispensing openings.
Another problem with ice dispensers is that the entire volume of the storage bin often is used ineffectively, e.g., in some ice bins, ice will accumulate only near the front or dispensing part of the bin. The space in the rear of the bin may be devoid of ice. That may be particularly noticeable when ice is added from the front of the top of the bin either by emptying containers of ice cubes into the bin or by discharging ice cubes from ice-making machines mounted atop the bin. Ice machines typically rest on top of the dispenser and discharge their production if ice cubes into the front of the ice machine. When the dispenser senses that the ice bin is full, by sensing accummulation at the front of the machine, the ice machine is shut off. When the rear of the bin is empty but the front of the bin is full, the ice machine is shut off prematurely.
Two of the inventors, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,765 and 4,512,502, describe and claim ice dispensing apparatus and methods.